


Dinner with the Dragon

by Bonfoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants Draco, Draco wants to get married, there’s food involved.</p><p>  <b>or</b></p><p> Who wouldn't want Harry Potter on a silver platter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner with the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gryffindor_j](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gryffindor_j), [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



> 2010:
> 
> Surprise Comment fic for Gryffindor_j as directed by torino10154
> 
>  **A/N:** There was so much food in my house then, how could it _not_ show up in a ficlet? [Original, unedited post here.](http://gryffindor-j.livejournal.com/108527.html?thread=1300207#t1300207)

§¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪

****

_ Disclaimer:_  
The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.

§¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪

Harry watched from the kitchen door as Draco Malfoy and his ~~beard~~ date were seated at his latest investment, _The Black Curtain_. The chef, Theo Nott, rolled his eyes and directed everyone to detour around their chief investor and other owner.

"Go on, Potter, or I'll serve you to him on a stainless steel platter without garnish," Theo called. The rest of the kitchen staff snickered and giggled, but no one said anything when Mr. Potter turned and grabbed the wooden spoon from Chef Theo's hand.

Waiting a beat, Harry grinned and stirred the sautéing mushrooms. "I go better with spiced mustard and quince jam, Theo. With a side of humble pie, too, more than likely." He pushed his glasses up his nose and laughed. "Actually, why _don't_ you serve me to Draco? He doesn't answer my Floo calls or owls...at least I'd get to look him in the eye one last time."

Theo nodded and soon the largest, most ornate serving cart was being pushed to Draco Malfoy's table. When Theo came out and presented _Fricasseed Potter au Naturelle_ , Draco's jaw dropped (very tempting), Astoria's eyes popped (most unattractive), and several patrons sprained their necks craning for a better look at naked Harry Potter on a variegated bed of lettuces.

Once Astoria's eyes were put back into her head and Harry's loins were covered with something other than quince jam (Draco's favorite), and the restaurant cleared of gawkers, explanations and recriminations flew and Astoria hexed both men before storming out into the night, forgetting she hadn't brought a broom or money for Floo fare home.

Draco—color still high, his interest still piqued—eyed Harry like the tasty morsel he was. "So, you went through all of this to scare away my fiancée? Do you hate me?" 

Harry shrugged out of the apron he'd been wearing since his "presentation" and climbed onto Draco's lap. "No, I just wanted you to know you had the option of someone else to marry. And I want to be that someone." Harry kissed Draco softly, tenderly and when he moaned, Draco turned the tables on him.

Theo and the kitchen staff watched the two men ravage one of their best tables and then set about making an engagement dinner.

"It's a good thing those two have money in this place. Otherwise, we'd never sell any food," a sous chef groused.

Theo laughed. "We could make more money showing Harry and Draco on the buffet than any other dish! Just wait, tomorrow we'll have three times as many reservations—" The sound of a table breaking interrupted him and he chuckled. "Well, first we need stronger tables, but then..."

§¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪

_~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~_


End file.
